


Pick-Up Lines

by ShadowCat1988



Category: 2PM, B.A.P, U-KISS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCat1988/pseuds/ShadowCat1988
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daehyun likes his classmate, Nichkhun, but doesn't know how to tell him. Naturally he goes to his friends for some advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Daehyun sat down at a table with one of his friends, Choi Junhong. "He doesn't even know who I am, Junhong-ah! How can I tell him I like him?"

Junhong didn't look impressed. "You're a pabo, hyung. Of course he knows who you are, you sit next to him in class."

"Doesn't mean he knows who I am." Daehyun grumbled, idly stirring his soup. "Just means he knows I'm his classmate."

"Which means he'd know your name."

There was a thump as Junhong's boyfriend, Kiseop, sat down with them. "Who knows your name?"

"Nichkhun hyung." Junhong told him, kissing his cheek. "I'm trying to get Daehyun hyung to talk to him."

"Still haven't talked to him?" Kiseop asked, looking at Daehyun. "How long have you been crushing on him again?"

"A year." Daehyun replied.

Kiseop looked around the cafeteria, spotting someone. "Hey, Heechul hyung? Can you come over here?"

Daehyun felt his eyes widen. "What are you _doing_?" he hissed

The older man shrugged "Heechul hyung helped me with my crush on Junhong. Maybe he can help you with Nichkhun."

A tall, slender young man with short blond and black hair walked over to them, his eyes full of curiosity. "What's up?"

Kiseop nodded towards Daehyun. "He needs help with his crush."

"What he needs is to grow a pair and talk to him." Junhong told them as he ate his sandwich.

"And what you need is to chew your food before you talk." Daehyun retorted.

Heechul smirked at Daehyun. "What's your name, cutie?"

Daehyun blinked, looking at him. "Um.. I'm Daehyun."

"Jung Daehyun." Junhong supplied "He has a crush on Nichkhun."

"Nichkhun.. He's that Thai kid, isn't he?"

"He's Thai and Chinese." Daehyun replied.

Junhong shook his head. "Did I say crush? I meant obsession."

"I'm not obsessed! Everyone knows that!"

"I didn't." Kiseop told him.

"Neither did I." Junhong replied

"Come on, kid." Heechul walked around the table. "You and I should talk."


	2. 2

Daehyun stood in the doorway to his classroom, staring at Nichkhun. "I can't do it." He announced, turning around to leave.

"Yes, you can." Heechul told him, turning the younger man back around. "Now go." He pushed Daehyun into the room.

Daehyun stumbled into a desk, making Nichkhun look at him. He flashed a nervous smile at the other man, quickly straightening the desk and going to his own desk.

"You okay?"

He glanced at Nichkhun. "Uh.. yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

The other man nodded, already turning back to his book.

Daehyun glanced over at him. "Um, hyung?" he asked.

Nichkhun looked back at him. "Hmm?"

"IwannaliveinyoursockssoIcanbewithyoueverystepoftheway." 

Nichkhun blinked at him. "Mind trying that again? Maybe slower."

Daehyun squeaked, sinking down in his chair and shaking his head quickly.

"You are one strange kid." The older man told him, looking down at him. 

"There are people who say Disneyland is the happiest place on earth. Apparently, none of them have ever been in your arms." Daehyun blurted at him. He wiggled out of his chair intending to leave the classroom but the teacher came in at that point, making him sit down again.

****

Daehyun sat down at the table with Junhong, burying his head in his arms. "Why did I agree to do this?"

Junhong watched him, amusement showing clearly on his face. "Did you seriously use pick up lines on him?"

"Heechul hyung told me it would work.." He mumbled. 

"And has it worked yet?"

"Well, he knows my name now.."

"Just tell him how you feel, hyung."

"I can't."

"So, you're going to just talk to him in pick up lines?"

"Yes."


	3. 3

Daehyun slunk into the classroom, trying to ignore the other students watching him. He'd never been the focus of them before and he wasn't sure he liked it.

Nichkhun was sitting at his desk like usual. But he wasn't reading like he usually did. Instead he looked over at Daehyun. "Hey there, Daehyun."

Daehyun flushed, sitting in his own seat. "I don't have a library card, but do you mind if I check you out?" he mumbled.

The older man arched his eyebrow. "More pick up lines?"

"I was feeling a little off today, but you definitely turned me on." Daehyun informed him, digging a book out.

"I don't know whether to laugh or ask if you're sick."

He smiled weakly, opening his book and trying to look like he was reading. If Nichkhun stopped talking to him, he could stop saying the pick up lines.

"No, you don't." A hand appeared on the top of his book, gently pushing it down. "You've avoided talking to me before this and now you're spouting out those lines. Are you trying to tell me something?"

"Can I follow you home? Cause my parents always told me to follow my dreams." 

Nichkhun stared at him before shaking his head. "If you're trying to tell me something, you should just say it."

"You're so beautiful that you made me forget my pickup line."

****

"So, how's it going?" Junhong asked Daehyun.

Daehyun stared into his cup of coffee, stirring it slowly. "He asked the teacher to be moved to a different seat."

"So... Just tell him how you feel then."

"He already thinks I'm a nut."

"You are a nut. You never should've listened to Heechul hyung."

Daehyun made a face at him. "It worked for Kiseop hyung."

"I knew about his crush on me too. I was waiting for him to make a move and that's what he did."

"And I'm making a move."

"No, you're scaring Nichkhun hyung. He doesn't know that you like him."


	4. 4

Nichkhun watched Daehyun walk in from his new seat towards the back, the younger man trying to ignore him as he sat down.

Daehyun glanced over his shoulder, seeing the older still watching him and slid down in his seat, feeling the back of his neck turn red.

Once class ended, Daehyun gathered up his books and got up, only to run into a hard chest. Looking up, he saw Nichkhun again. "Hi?"

"I talked to your friend, Junhong."

"There isn't a word in the dictionary for how good you look."

"Stop that. He told me I should ask you why you're doing this."

Daehyun opened his mouth again only to have Nichkhun cover it with his hand.

"Try telling me in your own words this time."

He swallowed, staring up at the older man. "Um.. I must be a snowflake, because I've fallen for you." he mumbled against his hand.

Nichkhun frowned at him, pulling his hand away to look at him. "I said in your own words. Now, please."

"I-" Daehyun squeaked then winced, clearing his throat. "I... Ihaveacrushonyou.." He whispered.

"Louder, please."

"IhaveacrushonyouandHeechulhyungtoldmethatIshouldtrythat!" The younger man turned red, rushing past Nichkhun.

****

"So, I heard you finally told Nichkhun." Kiseop told Daehyun.

"Everyone near the classroom heard him." Junhong replied drily. "He shouted it at him, apparently."

"He wanted me to say it louder.." Daehyun mumbled into his collar.

"I know how he feels. Stop mumbling when he talks to you. Next time, don't shout either."

Daehyun pushed his hair out of his eyes, letting his head fall onto the table with a thump. "I made a complete fool out of myself."

"Well, you should've just listened to me and told him."

"You're no help at all."


	5. 5

Nichkhun cornered him in the classroom the next day. "Mind repeating what you said to me yesterday? And try not to yell this time."

Daehyun squeaked, trying to hide behind his books. "Um.. I-I like you?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?"

"T-telling you." Daehyun replied blushing. "I like you a lot, hyung."

"And you couldn't just tell me that."

"You.. You're easily the most popular guy here. Everyone likes you. I'm just the weird kid."

Nichkhun leaned in closer to him. "You're the weird but cute kid." 

"C-cute?" Daehyun squeaked again.

"Yeah, cute. Especially when you get all flustered like that." The older man leaned in to peck the corner of his lips. "I'll join you at lunch today." He walked back to his seat, leaving Daehyun to melt in the corner.

****

Daehyun smiled down at his soup, stirring it as he thought about what had happened earlier.

"Don't tell me you've got a crush on your soup now. I might get jealous."

He jumped, looking up to see Nichkhun sitting down beside him. "H-hey, hyung."

"Hey, Daehyun."

Junhong looked at them both as he took a bite of his own soup. "So, you finally talked to him."

"Only because I cornered him."

"You two are going to be the death of me, I think." 

"Yeah." Junhong and Nichkhun chorused, making Daehyun groan and lay his head on the table.

"I didn't mean to say that out loud."

"Of course you didn't." Nichkhun reached down, taking Daehyun's hand and giving it a squeeze.

"So, you two dating now?"

"Yeah." Nichkhun replied.

"Good. He needs someone who'll take care of him."

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much."

"Says the man who only spoke pick up lines to his crush."


End file.
